


关于那些条件

by whitedeer00



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitedeer00/pseuds/whitedeer00
Relationships: Dormammu/Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 19





	关于那些条件

多玛姆（触手）奇/铁奇异（微量）  
关于那些条件

他从来没有一次这么期待死亡过。 

# 

Stephen向来是个无神论者，他相信的从来都只有他自己。毕竟在这弱肉强食的世界中，他很清楚如果能力不够会落得怎样的下场，然而他现在却发自内心的祈祷着，祈祷着谁能解救自己。 

祈祷着那个身穿红金铠甲的人能出现。

他的双手现在被绿色的巨大触手给绑死，腰间也被紧紧的扣住，束缚感勒的他疼痛不已，他猜可能肋骨都被掐断了几根，唯一能自由活动的双腿被悬挂在空中。

触手的表皮十分粗糙，甚至隐约泛着绿色的诡异光泽。它们不像是刚才直接贯穿了他的胸口，那些原本像是树枝一样锐利的触手变得滑腻了起来，黏稠的液体弄湿了他的衣袍，本来就已经不算轻的法师袍显得更加厚重。 

Stephen忽然有种大事不妙的感觉，他猛的晃起双腿挣扎了起来，却没想到那些触手直接抓住了他的小腿，硬生生的撕裂了腿上的布料，还好上半身的法师袍与长靴还能勉强盖住赤裸的双腿。 

它们勒紧了Stephen的大腿，疼的他蹙起眉，触手们顺着肌肤正一点一点的扒开他的袍子，滑溜的触感在皮肤上游走，微妙的感觉让他忍不住一阵颤抖，下意识想要逃跑却因为四肢都被触手固定，根本没有办法反抗。 

腰间复杂的锁扣完全没抵挡的作用，触手三两下就扯断了皮绳，一并撕裂了法师胸前脆弱的衣物，蓝色的布料散乱在碎石上，空气的冰冷让Stephen又是一阵战栗，触手豪不犹豫的探进了他的腿间，他本能地挣扎想要甩开那种噁心的接触。

“放我出去。”Dormammu的声音在耳边响起，他实在不想承认在触手的动作居然让胯下有了反应，Stephen难耐的咽了咽唾液回答，“No... Dormammu ...I’ve come to bargain...” 

“Then you will spend eternity dying.” Dormammu恶狠狠的声音在耳边吼道，还未来得及反应，本来还缠在腰间的触手把他的双腿反折了起来，触手直接把他的大腿和小腿缠固定在一起以防他挣扎，这个姿势也让他能看清自己腿间逐渐抬头的分身。 

“看看你这副淫荡的身体，居然有了反应。”

Dormammu嘲笑的用触手大力捏了下他的阴茎，疼痛感逼得Stephen倒抽了口气，眼眶泛起生理性的泪水，他死咬着唇瞪着面前的东西。 

“看清楚接下来的事，法师。”Dormammu低笑着，触手一改刚才的暴力，它们剥去Stephen身上仅剩的衣物，沿着小腹一路往上滑到他的胸前，比起刚刚的动作更加轻柔，触手们捏着他的乳尖。 

Stephen只感觉到沾有黏液的皮肤表面像是着了火一样，他挣扎着想要甩开这种燥热难耐的感受，可看上去却像是他主动挺起胸膛让触手给予更多的刺激。 

“这...是什么下流的惩罚方式...？”Stephen咬紧了牙才能抑制住自己的声音，他深呼吸了几口气试图稳定自己的气息。 

Dormammu并没有回应他，只是原本来回磨蹭乳尖的触手变的有些粗鲁，它们来回用力揉捏着已经红肿挺力的乳首，甚至恶意的刮弄着上头的小孔，黏稠的液体弄湿了他的胸膛，透明的黏液顺着胸膛往下滴落，看上去格外性感。 

Dormammu并没有打算让他闲下来，湿润的触手沿着法师修长的双腿往上攀爬，它们缓慢又刻意的磨蹭着 Stephen的皮肤，最后停在了对方的臀间，本来没什么大动作的触手突然抽了他的臀部。 

火辣辣的疼痛甚至让 Stephen有种屁股可能被打得皮开肉绽的错觉，额间的冷汗滑落，他死命的咬紧唇想缓和，还没来的及适应这种疼痛，股间的异样感逼得他冷不住发出惊叫声，“住手、停下、停下来...！” 

抵着他股间的是比起刚才的触手更加粗长的东西，触手的前端也隐隐泛着水光，让 Stephen有种其实这搞不好是 Dormammu自己的阴茎的错觉，他扭动着腰间想要逃脱，可是早已被钳制的四肢根本没有任何作用。

耳边传来 Dormammu的冷笑声，他只感觉到一阵难以言喻的撕裂感，疼的他眼前一阵白，那粗大的东西就这么硬生生地贯穿了他，股间的滑腻让他明白肯定是流血了，体内的触手又撤出，再一次狠狠的顶入。 

没有前戏的后穴仅凭着撕裂的血液与触手的黏液作为润滑， Stephen仰起头喘息着，他试着收缩着后穴至少让自己舒服一点，却不料臀部又被狠狠打了一次。

Dormammu再度开口，“就这么渴望吗，你当法师真是太浪费你这淫荡的身体了，简直就像妓女一样，瞧、你的小家伙已经因为我操的流出精液了。” 

过多的疼痛竟然夹杂着一些的快感，Stephen忍不住从喉间发出了闷哼声，他根本不想要接受这样的快感，可是身体却本能的因为这些动作而兴奋。恍然间又想起那抹金红色的身影，难掩的背德感让身体不断颤抖着。 

“Tony...”几乎是无意识地喊出他的名字，Stephen觉得自己的状况真的糟透了，腿间硬挺的分身像是在应证对方的话语一样，敏感的马眼也因此流出了一些粘稠的液体，他干脆闭上了眼拒绝再看着眼前的一切。

Dormammu哼笑了声，原本缠在腰间上的触手，往上滑动，猛的拧紧了他早已硬的不像话的乳尖，剩余的触手继续往上滑动，他们探进了法师的嘴里，他们干脆就着法师的嘴操了起来。

Stephen唯一能做的就是张嘴狠狠的咬下口中的异物，这动作显然激怒了Dormammu，他又发出了意味不明的笑声，其他触手固定了他的脸，触手直接操了起来，每一次都顶的他一阵噁心想吐。

直到触手像是玩腻了一样，离开了他温热的口腔。

还没来得及反应，他又感觉到有触手挤进了他的股间，柔软的穴口被触手轻轻按压着，混合著前列腺液和血丝弄湿了触手的前端，它像是在寻找适合的空挡进入。

Stephen忽然慌张了起来，他挣扎着摇头。那种东西进来...会死的。

Dormammu当然不可能在此时收手，就着这些黏液再度捅了进去。Stephen尖叫着，这远比之前的疼痛更难耐，他垂下头就可以看见两只又粗又长的触手正在一起操着自己，随着每次抽插的动作，甚至能看见自己的小腹被搞的微微凸起。

彻底的撕裂让穴口一片湿淋，疼痛也让分身半软了下来，颤抖的指尖无意义握成拳，他试图让骨骼发出的疼痛感掩盖后穴的疼痛。

法师的身体固然柔软，但再怎么说这种东西的大小实在是超出了他能容忍的范围，毫无感情与前戏的性事只能称得上是折磨，他真的很希望Dormammu能直接杀了他，而不是用这种充满屈辱性的动作来折磨他。

他想起前不久前自己和Christine的对话：失去了双手并不是世界末日，也可能是个开始，毕竟还有其他拯救生命的方式，或者更难更奇怪的方式。

那时候的自己下定了决心要阻止Dormammu，之后运用了时间宝石把自己带进了他的世界，但是...这些真的值得吗？

他是要拯救生命，守护世界，怎么就成了现在被这种外星生物干到差点晕眩过去？

“可真不专心啊，法师。”Dormammu的声音再度响起，像极了恶魔的低语，他的声音粗糙又低沉，搔痒着耳膜让他感到一阵难受。

Stephen尽可能的忽视这种恶意侵入带来的痛苦与夹杂的快感，他甚至觉得自己是不是被这些触手搞昏头了，腰间竟然不由自主的迎合著他的动作。

狭小紧致的穴道紧紧的咬着触手们，剧烈又深入的抽插让他感觉每一刻都像是被顶到最深处一样，硕大又粗长的前端大概是顶到了法师的敏感点，激得他一阵痉挛。

他能感觉到那些巨大的东西正在他体内的动作，也能感觉到有东西沿着自己的屁股滴了下来，Stephen分不清楚那些到底是触手的黏液还是自己被操到出水的黏液，他也能看到自己的阴茎又抬头了起来，敏感的前端有着明显的水痕。

Dormammu发出了诡异的笑声，触手们卷紧了Stephen的阴茎，疼的他倒抽了一口气，细长的触手沾上了他吐出来的液体，然后爬上了分身的顶端。

“看好接下来发生的事情，就算离开这里，你的身体也已经不属于你了。”

Stephen正想开口说话，触手一点也不温柔的刺进了阴茎上的小孔。比起刚才后穴撕裂的疼痛，这种异物侵入更让他头皮发麻，他终于忍不住哭了出来。

他止不住的颤抖，红着眼眶瞪着自己这幅身躯，再瞪着那些触手，恨不得像是现在立刻死去一样，他深呼吸了口气，尽可能的不让自己听上去那么崩溃与脆弱。

“...Dormammu ...I’ve come to bargain...” 

触手的动作停顿了一下，一口气直接插到了底，被侵入的阴茎泛红着不断颤抖。Dormammu加快了后穴抽插的动作，每一次的抽插似乎都还翻出了内穴柔软的嫩肉，法师感觉自己的意识跟身体逐渐远去。

他是真的想念Tony Stark了。

哪怕是身上这种近乎性虐待的举动，如果换成是Tony来做，他想也许自己会好受一点。尽管他明白，他的小情人再怎么恶趣味，也不可能干出这种这么出格的事情。

想到他的小情人，原本疼的难受的分身竟然在被触手插入的状况下，流出了淡淡的精液。他试图让自己在这场虐待里舒服一点。

彷佛是听到了什么好笑的事，Dormammu大笑出声。原本插在分身里的触手终于退了出来，涨红的阴茎才缓慢的射了出来，浊白的精液混合著触手的黏液溅上了小腹。

他不受控制的扬起头发出了破碎的呻吟，像极了一只濒死的天鹅，有那么一瞬间，他以为自己会被这种东西搞昏过去。

意识空白了一会后，Stephen才粗喘着气，冷汗自额间滑下，他已经感觉不到后穴带来的疼痛，虚软的身躯任由对方宰割。

他不晓得到底过了多久、他也不清楚这场性事什么时候结束，他只知道自己在那堆触手中迎来了一次又一次的高潮，甚至最后都射不出精液，只能流出稀薄的黏液。

Dormammu依旧没有停下这轮新的操干。

Stephen感觉自己的嗓子都哑了，Dormammu却没有任何想要解放的意思，敏感的身体显然无法再承受更多的快感，明明已经没有东西可以让他射出来，他却明显感觉到小腹有股涨意。

随着抽插的动作越发明显，他想要合拢起双腿，却被触手死死的分开，后穴的敏感点一再被顶弄，惹得他只能不断颤抖，腿间的分身上还挂着精液晃动着，看上去既煽情又淫荡。

本来已经放弃挣扎的Stephen，忽然间扭起了腰间想要躲藏。Dormammu强硬的把他的腰间固定住，体内的触手刻意的不断戳刺着他的敏感点。

小腹那股难耐的尿意让他忍不住发出了闷哼声，他想夹紧腿止住这种冲动，可无奈双腿被绑的严严实实。被外星生物干到高潮就已经够屈辱了，他一点也不想再多加上一件。

可是Dormammu怎么可能会停手。

钳制着法师腰间的触手往下摸索，恶意的在他的小腹上用力压下，同时在撤出的触手种重重钉上了他的身体里，终于射出了又黏稠又多的液体。

Stephen克制不住的再度尖叫出声，尽管他的声音显得破碎又狼狈，触手的动作让他再也忍不住那股尿意，淡淡的液体就这么湿淋淋的弄脏了他的小腹。

后穴被灌入了大量的液体，他分不清楚那到底是什么。他只能看着自己的小腹被这些东西灌得微微突起，白色与淡蓝色的黏液甚至沿着穴口流了出来。

像是吃饱喝足一样，触手豪不怜惜但把完全脱力的法师扔到地上，疼的他眼前又是一阵白，斗篷自主的从肩膀上落下，盖上了法师狼狈不已的身子。

那一瞬间，Stephen是真的有想落泪的冲动。他捱过来了。

他深吸了口气，抬头看着面前的外星生物。

“...Dormammu ...I’ve come to bargain...” 

Dormammu气炸了，他没有想过在这样之后，面前的法师还能挺直腰杆要和自己谈条件，他瞪着深紫色的大眼睛瞪着地上的人。

“你想谈什么条件？”

Stephen喘息了一会，借着斗篷的力量站起身，“带着你的信徒们离开地球，停止在我们世界的作恶，再也不准回来，你同意，我就停止循环。”

看着尽管一身狼狈的法师却还是坚持叫自己离开的模样，Dormammu一改原本的恼怒，突然笑了起来，他同意了法师的话，带着召唤出他那三个信徒离开地球。

确认他们已经离开后，Stephen才松了口气，他回到了正确的时间点，和他们一起修复了破碎的圣所与街道。

只是Stephen不知道的是，在他的鼠蹊部浮现出一个明显又奇怪的图腾。

那是属于Dormammu的印记。


End file.
